It's gonna be a long night
by campersfeels
Summary: She usually had to bite her tongue and look away to keep from pouncing on the girl, but this day was different.


Chloe studied Aubrey as the blonde moved gracefully, teaching the group of girls, step by step, the routine they needed to perfect in order to move their way up to the ICCA's, all to finish what the Bellas had started.

She watched carefully as Aubrey started to get furious, scolding the girls for making simple mistakes, most likely the effect of miscommunication. Secretly, though she would never tell anyone else, seeing her girlfriend so dominant and so in control made her weak. The kind of weak that led her to run to the bathroom during practice to take care of her own needs. It had her hands wandering over curves and valleys, swiping her hands over smooth skin and grazing slick heat.

Aubrey couldn't admit it to anyone, but she had a strong desire for Chloe. Of course, Chloe already knew this since they had started dating, but it sometimes became too much for her to even keep her hands off the redhead. She usually had to bite her tongue and look away to keep from pouncing on the girl, but this day was different. Aubrey felt a sudden urge after all the Bellas left and marched straight up to her girlfriend.

Chloe had turned to ask the blonde a question, but once Aubrey's soft lips connected with hers, she immediately melted into the kiss. Chloe shut her eyes and moaned softly as Aubrey deepened the kiss and gripped the sides of the redhead's face, sliding her thigh in between both of Chloe's. Aubrey raked her teeth over the soft flesh of Chloe's bottom lip as she pulled her skirt up over her hips. She pressed her thigh into Chloe's center and moaned at the sound her girlfriend made as she started to grind on her thigh.

Aubrey nibbled on Chloe's ear and kissed her way down her neck, biting down on the smooth patch. Chloe inhaled sharply and furrowed her brow as she felt the color rise in her skin. She gripped Aubrey's hips before gripping the hem of the blonde's shirt, roughly pulling it over her head and throwing it to the side. Aubrey bit her lip, shoving Chloe's skirt off and motioning for her to get on the ground. She made quick work of her pants and underwear and then pushed Chloe onto her back and straddled her, unbuttoning the sheer blouse she was wearing. She allowed Chloe to sit up a bit, and Chloe let the shirt slide down her arms. She threw it to the side before moving her hands to unclasp her bra, adding it to her small pile of clothes.

Aubrey rubbed her thumbs against her girlfriends nipples, eliciting a throaty moan from the girl. Chloe leaned back on her elbows and bit her lip, allowing her eyes to close. Aubrey continue to roll sensitive nipples between her fingers, leaning down to flatten her tongue over one of them. She traced her tongue in circles and softly grazed the area with her teeth, using her other hand to pinch and pull, internally smirking at the reaction she earned from Chloe. Suddenly, Aubrey sat up and unclasped her own bra while moving her hips in circles, allowing Chloe to feel just how wet she was.

Chloe dropped to the ground, her arms becoming too weak to hold her up. She clamped her eyes shut and moaned softly as Aubrey moved to kiss the top of her underwear, moaning at the sight of how soaked they were.

"You really want this, don't you baby?" Aubrey purred, causing Chloe to groan as a rush of heat reached her inner thighs.

"I don't think you understand how hard it is for me to keep my hands off you every fucking day." Chloe replied breathlessly, letting her fingers latch onto her girlfriends blonde locks.

Aubrey locked eyes with Chloe, both girls' eyes practically black with lust. She licked her lips slowly but surely and bit her lip, lowering her head to grab Chloe's underwear with her teeth. She slowly dragged them down Chloe's smooth legs, never breaking eye contact with her. She traveled back up Chloe's legs, leaning down to softly kiss her girlfriend's stomach. Still staring into her piercing blue eyes, she placed several kisses down Chloe's stomach, starting from her belly button.

She grasped warm thighs and spread them apart and hovered above the place Chloe needed her most. The blonde winked before lightly teasing a sensitive nub with her tongue. Chloe whimpered and bucked her hips up, wanting more contact. Aubrey smirked and continued to tease the redhead, just barely sliding her tongue up wet folds. Chloe tightened her grasp on Aubrey's head and pulled her closer to her center.

"Stop teasing, Aubrey!" Chloe whined.

"Mm, what do you say?" Aubrey smirked and raised an eyebrow at Chloe.

"Please."

"Please what?"

"Please just fuck me already before I do this myself!"

"You wouldn't dare." Aubrey narrowed her eyes at the redhead beneath her.

"Wanna bet?" Chloe raised her own eyebrow before biting her lip and trailing her hand down her stomach to lightly tease a throbbing bundle of nerves. She choked in a gasp as she applied more pressure and thrust her hips up. Aubrey almost came at the sight of Chloe getting herself off and climbed up Chloe's body, mashing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

The sound of Chloe's moans, the feeling of their breasts being pressed together, everything was becoming too much for Aubrey to handle. Chloe moaned into Aubrey's mouth as their hot tongues slid against each other. Aubrey reached down and pulled Chloe's hand away, immediately shoving two fingers into her and starting with a fast pace. She kissed and nibbled Chloe's collarbone and neck as she added a third finger, pressing her thumb down and tracing it in rough circles.

Chloe moaned loudly and dug her nails into Aubrey's back, scraping them down the smooth surface, reaching Aubrey's ass. She squeezed it roughly and rested one hand on it as she trailed her other hand down, meeting slick heat and shoving two fingers into Aubrey.

"Oh fuck, Chloe!" Aubrey cried out, gasping for air.

Her hips bucked as Chloe picked up the pace, thrusting harder and faster. She wondered how she didn't break Chloe's fingers as her hips whipped back and forth. She screamed out her release and slammed her thumb down on a sensitive bundle of nerves, causing Chloe to moan loudly and arch her back up off the ground. Aubrey's arm gave out from under her and she collapsed on top of her girlfriend. They lay there for a minute, panting and holding each other. As they both came back to their senses, Chloe was the first one to speak.

"God, you're so hot."

"Not as hot as you, obviously."

"You're right. You're way hotter."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and leaned up above Chloe, dipping her head down to kiss her. Chloe slid her tongue into the blonde's mouth, keeping her in the kiss until they were both gasping for air. They broke the kiss and smiled at each other for a minute. Aubrey kissed Chloe's forehead before sitting up.

"We should probably head home, it's gonna be a long night." She winked at Chloe.

"Mm, yeah?" Chloe grinned.

"Oh yeah. You thought I was done with you?"

"I was hoping you weren't."


End file.
